Prince Peasley
"Cheers to the superstar siblings!" -Prince Peasley to the Mario Bros. Prince Peasley is the crowned prince of the Beanbean Kingdom, the son of Queen Bean. He is a Beanish character who helps out Mario and Luigi in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga on their mission to stop Cackletta and save the Beanbean Kingdom. Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga During the events of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Prince Peasley was transformed into the monster Dragohoho by the bean witch Cackletta. He was then sealed in an egg and placed at the top of Hoohoo Mountain. By eliminating the threat of the heroic prince, Cackletta could continue her coup of the Beanbean Kingdom without interference. However, Mario and Luigi travel to the top of Hoohoo Mountain, where they meet the pterodactyl Blablanadon. The dinosaur was incubating the egg containing Dragohoho, which then hatched in front of the heroes. The monster attacked the plumbers, but Mario and Luigi retaliated, eventually defeating the monster. As such, the monster transformed back into the bean prince Peasley. He introduced himself to the brothers and gives them Peasley's Rose, a rose that will let them into Beanbean Castle. After Mario and Luigi defeat Cackletta for the first time, Fawful sucks up her spirit and tries to destroy the brothers, but is stopped at the last minute by Prince Peasley, who chases Fawful away. When the Beanstar shatters into four pieces and scatters all over the kingdom, Prince Peasley bets Mario and Luigi 99,999,999,999,999 Mushroom Kingdom coins that he will find all the pieces before they do, and off he goes. Unfortunately for him, on his quest, he was swallowed by the Piranha Bean. Eventually Luigi, looking for Bean Fruits, finds the Piranha eating one of the precious fruits. Luigi immediately engages him in battle, of course. In battle, one of Piranha Bean's moves is spitting out a small object at Luigi, then gobbling it right back up when it re-appeared on the other side of the screen. After the Piranha Bean's defeat, the object came out of the body, revealing itself to be a shrunken Prince. Luigi hammered him, which returned him to normal. In return, the Prince gave him the Bean Fruit. The Bros. eventually beat Peasley to his wager, but he kept to his word and gave them the coins. But is turns out that Peasley had bested them again, as Lady Lima revealed that at the current exchange rate at the time, that much is only worth 99 Beanbean coins. Ultimately, Mario and Luigi defeated Cackletta, despite the fact she commandeered Bowser's flying fortress, his troops, and even his body. Once the witch's spirit was destroyed, Prince Peasley arrives at the castle, telling the plumbers that the castle will explode in three minutes. Mario and Luigi successfully escape, and with the help of Blablanadon, they safely reach the castle of the Beanbean Kingdom. With the adventure over, Mario, Luigi, and Peach say goodbye to Peasley, Lady Lima, and Queen Bean. However, before the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom leave, the prince attaches a gift to the back of the Toad Express. The gift (if it can be called that) was Bowser, trapped in gift-wrapping paper. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time Prince Peasley doesn't actually appear in the game itself, just on a poster in the Mushroom Castle Shop, along with some Chuckola Fruits. Personality Prince Peasley is cheerful and always up to a challenge. However, he often underestimates Mario and Luigi. He is also narcissistic and is sometimes up himself however aside from that, he does whatever he can to help his friends. Trivia